Nosso Ano
by Ketz
Summary: UA. Como nos sentimos quando retomamos um dos mais marcantes anos escolares de nossa vida? É isso que a chegada do Year Book causa nas pessoas.


Aaah sim, eu ainda existo, meus queridos. Não sei se alguém se lembra, mas eu não me importo (Y)

Espero que eu ainda saiba escrever, porque eu realmente não tenho mais tanta certeza assim. Tomara que gostem dessa fic de retorno, fiz com carinho e ela tem um significado especial para mim; ela me ajudou a superar a conclusão do meu último ano de colégio, que foi maravilhoso e esse ano de 2011, que está sendo uma completa... Não tão bom assim.

Mas, chega de mim, vamos à história!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nosso Ano<strong>

- Olá, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

Foi assim que tudo começou. Sakura suspirou irritada, lembrando-se apenas vagamente do primeiro dia de aula daquele ano, que era para ter sido o ano_ dela_. Mas não, aquela pequena branquela de cabelos negros e uma franjinha irritantemente reta tinha que ter postos os pezinhos delicadinhos e arrumadinhos na sala.

Certo, ela não estava sendo justa. Hinata era uma boa pessoa, talvez até boazinha demais. Com certeza, não era intenção dela chamar atenção, aliás, ela parecia muito mais confortável quando não era notada. O único problema – o grande problema, na verdade – foi que alguém a notou. O alguém de Sakura. Pensando bem, os dois "alguéns" a notaram; o que ela queria e o que a queria.

A rosada pegou o _Year Book_ que acabara de chegar a sua casa e começou a virar as páginas, parando na primeira foto da turma, a qual mostrava bem os grupinhos de amigos. Aquela faixa verde ficara linda em seus cabelos compridos na época. Foi um presente de Ino, que estava com os braços cruzados com os dela, sorrindo maravilhosa com os cabelos presos e a franja caindo sobre os olhos azuis. Do outro lado da foto, estava a Hyuuga, escolhida entre Kiba e Shino, o primeiro tentando a fazer sorrir enquanto o outro provavelmente revirava os olhos atrás dos óculos escuros.

Shikamaru, sentado atrás deles, bocejava sem ligar para nada, enquanto Chouji parecia procurar a última batatinha do pacote que segurava, quase em desespero. Logo no centro, Sasuke parecia incomodado com o braço do sorridente Naruto sobre seu ombro, enquanto Sai olhava para os dois com seu sorriso enigmático. Mais para o fundo, os outros alunos encolhiam os ombros perto de Gaara, que praticamente se escondia nas sombras, os braços cruzados e a cara de tédio.

E pensar que tanta coisa ia mudar pelo decorrer do ano...

Sakura riu, virando mais algumas páginas e vendo as imagens gravadas das brigas de Ino com Shikamaru, as discussões de Sasuke e Naruto – estas em seqüência, com o loiro levantando da carteira invariavelmente no final, a boca aberta num grito e apontando para o moreno que o olhava apático e com uma pequena variância na sobrancelha demonstrando uma grande irritação contida – e até aquela foto incômoda na qual Kiba e Shino haviam chego à sala sem se falar, logo na terceira semana de aulas, e que Hinata, sentada entre eles, apenas encarava o chão, em silêncio, uma expressão triste no rosto. Passaram quase quatro dias para que eles voltassem a se falar e Sakura sempre se perguntou qual fora o motivo da briga, pois não acreditou nos boatos que Ino lhe contou. Ah não, ela pensava, eles devem ter brigado por algum jogo ou disputa de times, talvez algo a ver com a Hyuuga e aquele primo possessivo dela que vivia comprando briga com Kiba, nunca que tão grandes amigos como eles sentiriam ciúmes um do outro por estarem prestando atenção demais na morena e não entre si.

Ah, ingenuidade, Sakura se repreendeu mentalmente, lembrando daquela festa na casa de Naruto, na qual ela, apesar de ter exagerado no álcool, viu com certeza, Kiba segurar a mão de Shino discretamente, enquanto julgava que ninguém os notava. Durante toda a noite. Claro, aquele era um segredo que ela levaria para o túmulo, ao menos, até que eles resolvessem que estava na hora dos outros saberem.

Mas pensando em casais, Sakura notou a grande divisão entre o primeiro e o segundo semestre das fotos de Ino. No primeiro, a loira aparecia quase que o tempo todo perto de Shikamaru, brigando, reclamando, sorrindo e, finalmente, o beijando. Uma tristeza passou pela rosada quando notou que o processo se invertia com o passar dos meses; os beijos passavam para sorrisos, destes para reclamações até chegarem às brigas. As últimas fotos do primeiro semestre quase não continham mais a Ino, uma vez que ela sempre fugia das câmeras devido aos olhos inchados, o nariz vermelho e a expressão de tristeza. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se das inúmeras horas que ela passou no banheiro, confortando sua melhor amiga. Por sua vez, os olhar de Shikamaru raramente aparecia meramente entediado; havia ali uma pontada de tristeza e preocupação, sempre mirando a porta da sala, para onde Ino tendia a correr para se esconder dos olhares curiosos quando as lágrimas começavam a cair.

Foi uma época difícil, principalmente para Chouji. O garoto parecia confuso com a separação de seus melhores amigos e, apesar de andar com Shikamaru, passou a guardar a última batatinha de todos os pacotes de salgadinhos que comia para a loira. Ele foi o suporte que Ino precisou para superar o rompimento e voltar a ser radiante como sempre. Só houve um lado ruim da aproximação dos dois durante o começo das férias; ele se apaixonou por ela, enquanto ela só o via como um grande amigo. Foi um golpe duro quando Ino partiu para passar três semanas no acampamento de futebol feminino, mas Chouji agüentou; por ela e por Shikamaru.

Aliás, as férias em si foram difíceis para a maioria da classe. Sakura, que começou as aulas de boxe para "aliviar a tensão dos estudos", sempre passava pelo parquinho da cidade pelo final da tarde e via Kiba sentado no balanço, desanimado com a partida de Shino para outra cidade. O garoto costumava passar as férias como a família e, com a doença da avó se agravando, Kiba não foi convidado para ir com ele naquele ano. Assim, todo o final de tarde, depois de ajudar no Pet Shop da família, o moreno passava horas nos brinquedos no qual gastara a infância. Às vezes, Naruto estava com ele, mas isso não bastava para animá-lo como antes.

Afinal, o loiro também não estava muito feliz naquelas férias. Sasuke foi para a capital, estudar música e o deixara lá sozinho. Apesar de ter sido ele quem incentivara o moreno até que ele tomasse coragem e contasse ao pai o que queria fazer nas férias, Naruto se sentia solitário, preso naquela cidade pequena sem seu melhor amigo para reclamar de sua presença. Ele até tentara sair com Kiba e Sai, mas definitivamente não era a mesma coisa. Ele sentia falta do Uchiha, mas estava feliz por ele. Não foi fácil para Sasuke admitir o interesse que tinha por música – na verdade, Naruto contou para a rosada um dia, levou anos para que o moreno finalmente se acostumasse com a ideia de que era disso que ele realmente gostava - e pedisse para seus pais que o matriculasse na famosa escola da capital para um curso de férias.

Sakura suspirou, fechando o livro de fotos e organizando os pensamentos. Foi naquele ponto que as coisas desandaram para ela. Em sua excitação por Sasuke – Oh meu Deus! Sasuke vai virar uma daqueles cantores ou guitarristas mega _sexys_ e vai montar uma banda! Talvez ele até vire um cantor-guitarrista! -, ela não notou um fato crucial.

Hinata era da capital. Hinata tocava violino. Hinata estudava musica na capital. E, logo, ela e Sasuke cairiam na mesma sala da Academia de Música de Tóquio. Na visão de Sakura, foi em algum momento ali que o Uchiha percebeu a Hyuuga. Talvez uma apresentação ou um projeto em grupo, caso isso existisse numa escola de música, ao ainda, em algum tipo de passeio meloso pelos parques, ao som de Taylor Swift no qual Sasuke comprava maçãs do amor, eles riam juntos, seguravam as mãos, Hinata tropeçava, ele a segurava, eles caiam no laguinho e ai...!

Tudo bem, chega. Sem grandes devaneios. Sakura percebeu que estava quase caindo da cadeira e segurando a escova com a qual ia pentear o cabelo com tanta força que o cabo começava a rachar em alguns pontos. O boxe não só a havia deixado mais definida, estava definitivamente mais forte. Ela arrumou os fios rebeldes e os prendeu num rabo, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum solto. Os fios pequenos a incomodavam quando caiam sobre seus ombros.

De volta ao conforto de sua cama, a rosada voltou a abrir o livro de fotos. O segundo semestre começou. Ino voltou diferente do acampamento, mais decidida, mais reservada e menos mesquinha. Lá, fez amizade com duas alunas do ano seguinte, Tenten e Temari. Sakura respirou fundo, lembrando do sentimento de abandono quando a loira começou a passar mais tempo com elas. Sentindo-se trocada, se voltou para aquele que gritava a todo pulmão que a amava e que ela sempre desprezou; Naruto.

Mas o loiro não estava a sua espera como sempre. Sasuke voltou da capital e seu interesse por Hinata carregou Naruto junto. O Uchiha deve ter contado algo para o loiro, pois ele iniciou uma campanha para que Sasuke fosse atrás da morena e ele mesmo passou a falar com ela, apesar da coloração extremamente forte que o rosto pálido dela tomava quando ele se aproximava. As garotas logo notaram e começaram os rumores sobre a Hyuuga gostar do Uzumaki. Sakura foi a única que notou; quando Naruto estava por perto, Hinata se encolhia e gaguejava, se atrapalhava com as frases e atropelava as palavras. Ela não se sentia a vontade. Outro fator importante era a naturalidade de Kiba e Shino. Ambos aceitavam as aproximações de Naruto, até as encorajavam.

Com Sasuke era tudo diferente. Kiba era hostil e fechava a cara quando o via perto de Hinata. Shino, mais discreto, apenas os observava atentamente por trás dos óculos escuros, como se, de alguma forma, o Uchiha fosse uma ameaça. Mas a maior mudança era com a própria Hinata. Ela não corava e nem gaguejava; respondia tranqüila e sorria. A presença do moreno de cabelos arrepiados não a fazia tremer como as outras meninas – até ela mesma, Sakura admitia, sentia-se insegura na presença dele. De certa forma, ele parecia lhe dar algum tipo de estabilidade.

E, talvez devido a essa segurança, Hinata passou a ser notada. Sakura a via em conversas com Shikamaru e Chouji. Sai tentou criar apelidos para ela. Até mesmo a Ino se aproximou dela. Ela deixava de ser a aluna nova e tímida para ter um nome, uma personalidade. Sakura assistia àquilo de fora, notando a morena sempre tentando fugir do centro das atenções que estava cada vez mais sendo levada, ainda mais quando Naruto contou pra todo mundo que ela tocava violino. Fizeram-na tocar e a foto de Hinata com o instrumento, o rosto vivamente corado e concentrado quase transmitia o som daquela pequena apresentação. Apesar do sucesso e das palmas, Sakura sabia que tudo que a Hyuuga queria era ser deixada em paz. Assim como Sasuke.

Aquele primeiro mês de aulas passou e, com ele, o sensacionalismo sobre a morena tímida. Sakura finalmente se aproximou de Naruto e se tornaram bons amigos; ele parecia ter superado sua paixonite infantil. Ao passar tempo com ele, Sakura começou a falar com Sasuke, embora não tanto quanto gostaria. Shikamaru começou a fumar e agora passava os intervalos nos fundos da escola junto com Temari, o que fez com que Chouji se aproximasse de Kiba, Shino e Hinata.

Logo, chegou a grande festa que Naruto dava em sua casa no início do terceiro mês de retorno às aulas, todos os anos. Aquela festa marcava o início do fim; momento de preocupação ou realização, dependendo de como se havia levado os estudos até aquele ponto. E, mais importante, era nela que tudo acontecia.

Foi lá que Ino agarrou o Gaara, para o choque de todos. Lá que Sai, mais bêbado do que qualquer outro nos 10 primeiros minutos, admitiu gostar de garotos bem no momento em que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke o deixava na casa. Shikamaru e Temari sumiram de vista lá para o meio da noite e, talvez fossem apenas boatos maldosos, mas alguém dissera que Tenten foi com o primo de Hinata e um garoto estranho para um quarto.

Sakura corou, lembrando do que ela havia feito naquela noite. Ainda não tinha certeza se sentia mais arrependimento ou constrangimento.

Provavelmente foi o álcool. Se ela não tivesse bebido, não teria ido direto até o Uchiha e o agarrado ali mesmo, _a la_ Ino e Gaara. Não teria tido a coragem de beijá-lo quando ele se assustou e paralisou e, com certeza, não teria gritado quando ele não correspondeu, ainda muito chocado para fazê-la calar-se. Foi o efeito da bebida que a fez ter um acesso de loucura, correr até a cozinha e picotar o cabelo com uma faca de carne, num ato desesperado para chamar atenção. Ela se lembrava da felicidade quando viu Naruto e Sasuke virem atrás dela e a segurarem antes que se machucasse, mas aquilo passou quando, aos poucos, ela foi retomando a consciência do que havia feito. Sasuke, pasmo e confuso, foi embora da festa depois que percebeu que Naruto a tinha sob controle.

Respirando fundo, a rosada viu fotos da semana seguinte à festa, a mesma que ela faltou por pura vergonha. Alguns pareciam felizes, outros desconsolados. Reflexos da festa impactante sobre todos, de certo modo. Seu ataque de loucura só lhe rendeu um ponto positivo; quando retornou ao colégio, Ino fez questão de acompanhá-la por toda a parte, defendendo-a de garotas como Karin, Kin ou Tayuya que riam-se dela e do corte de cabelo desesperado. A loira chegou a desmarcar seu primeiro encontro oficial com o Gaara – ele não teve como recusar o últimato de Ino depois da festa – para levá-lo ao cabeleireiro e arrumar aquela bagunça.

Passaram mais de 10 dias até que a Sakura reunisse coragem para pedir desculpas para Sasuke. O moreno assentiu e aceitou rispidamente, mas de modo sincero. Ele comentou algo sobre a festa ter sido um desastre por muitos outros motivos e a garota só ficaria sabendo meses depois que, naquela noite, Sai conhecera Itachi ao seguir Sasuke até a casa dele pelo simples prazer de atormentá-lo no caminho – eram vizinhos – e que aquele encontro geraria muitos outros.

Mais incomodo do que isso, Sasuke e Hinata não haviam se falado desde lá e a preocupação brilhava nos olhos do moreno. Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração e soube que precisava fazer algo que se arrependeria amargamente logo em seguida. E se orgulharia quando crescesse o olhasse para trás, como fazia agora.

Naquela mesma tarde, a rosada foi para a biblioteca e invariavelmente encontrou a Hyuuga lá, cercada de livros. Ela se aproximou e a chamou, percebendo quando a menor se encolheu, assustada. Não era segredo para ninguém que Sakura não gostava dela ou, no mínimo, não fazia questão de Hinata e deixava isso bem claro. Mas aquele era o momento de mudar aquilo. Alguém devia ter tirado uma foto daquilo, ela pensou para si, virando as últimas páginas do livro, chegando perto da última parte, a que continha as informações de cada aluno e as fotos da formatura.

Ela se lembrava das palavras exatas que usou. "Olha, eu não sei o que você viu ou o que te falaram, mas você deveria deixar de ser tão egoísta e devia ir atrás dele antes que outra garota o faça. Comigo, não deu certo por sua causa, mas se demorar mais, pode acontecer o mesmo com você, por causa de outra."

Ela esperava que Hinata fosse reagir de algumas formas. Imaginava que a morena ia chorar, ou gritar com ela. Ou que fosse dizer que ela não tinha que se meter nos problemas dos outros, que ela era uma abusada, como as outras garotas passaram a chamá-la. Talvez ela fosse corar e desviar o olhar, gaguejando algum murmúrio. Ao invés disso, Hinata sustentou seu olhar, o entendimento transbordando os olhos perolados.

- Obrigada, Sakura-san.

Aquelas palavras selaram a primeira e única conversa direta que elas tiveram durante todo o ano. Mais do que isso, selaram sentimentos que ambas tiveram durante o mesmo período. E inauguraram novos.

As semanas seguintes foram o inferno na terra. Provas e avaliações finais se combinaram com o stress natural do fim do ano. Naruto viera implorar por ajuda e Sakura lhe concedeu três tarde de sua semana para ajudá-lo com as matérias que ele tinha mais dificuldade. Às vezes, ela via Hinata fazendo o mesmo por Kiba numa das salas reservadas para estudos. Sasuke também ficava na escola, muitas vezes tocando piano na sala de música, que ficava no mesmo corredor. Ele sempre tocava músicas alegres quando Hinata estava por lá. Na ausência da Hyuuga, a escolha tendia para algo mais denso e sóbrio.

Com o fim do período de tensão – Naruto conseguira atingir a média em praticamente todas as matérias, ficando abaixo apenas em uma delas, a qual o professor Kakashi aparentemente esqueceu a norma do colégio e passou os suados 4,46 para gloriosos 5 – e todos concluíram seus anos. Sakura e Sasuke novamente receberam os prêmios de melhores alunos da turma, seguidos pelas notas de Hinata e Shino. O _ranking_ era sempre publicado e Sakura notou que Naruto melhorara muito entre os bimestres desde que passaram a andar juntos.

O fim do período letivo levou a outra tensão momentânea. Os alunos do último ano pareciam voar pelos corredores, sempre ansiosos para saber se as aplicações para as faculdades haviam sido aceitas, se as notas nos vestibulares haviam sido suficientes. Houve uma grande comemoração quando Hyuuga Neji passou em primeiro lugar na melhor faculdade de administração do país. A emoção foi tanta que ele beijou Tenten na frente de toda a escola, fazendo com que o sorriso de Lee murchasse aos poucos numa cena que foi bem retratada em fotos. Temari também ingressou no ensino superior e novamente Shikamaru passou a mascarar a tristeza com um aparente tédio, assim como Gaara tentava esconder a solidão que sentia, pois ficaria sem os dois irmãos mais velhos; Kankuro já estava a um ano fora de casa. Ino, incapaz de animá-lo, se prendeu à escolha do vestido que iria usar na formatura. Mais uma vez, era Chouji que a consolava quando as brigas entre ela e o ruivo, e, pior, a indiferença dele, levavam-na as lágrimas.

Sakura se assustou ao virar a página e reviver o pânico da semana anterior à formatura. Eram os últimos sete dias restantes para conseguir um par, visto que tinha passado o último mês cuidando do vestido, dos sapatos e dos acessórios. De que adiantaria ficar maravilhosa se não tivesse ninguém ao lado para terminar o arranjo? Ela tinha que admitir que estava começando a ficar com medo. Só havia recebido um convite até aquela altura – daquele Lee estranho que a convidada todos os anos e que era em todos declinado. Embora, naquele ano, ele não parecesse assim tão afim que ela aceitasse, parecia mais estar cumprindo uma tradição – e ela ainda tinha esperanças de receber outro antes que tivesse que partir para a ofensiva.

Envergonhada, a rosada lembrou que ainda sentia um friozinho na barriga quando Sasuke passava por ela, uma sombra de um pensamento infantil achando que ele poderia chamá-la, mas logo suprimia esse desejo. E assim os dias passavam e os pares eram formados. Gaara e Ino, Shikamaru e Temari, Suigetsu e Karin, Neji e Tenten. Tinha até boatos que Sai iria com o Itachi, mas aquilo já era desesperador demais para ela suportar. Se até aquele branquelo sem sal conseguia um par – e que par, diga-se de passagem – ela também teria um!

Cega como estava, Sakura não notou o quão nervoso Naruto ficou naquela semana toda vez que estavam juntos. Ela percebia que ele estava estranho, mas achava que era só porque, bom, era o Naruto. Foi por isso que foi uma enorme surpresa quando, um dia antes do baile, eles conversavam sentados nos balanços da pracinha e ele a convidou para ser seu par. Certo, convidar não é bem a palavra. O mais correto seria "gritou aos quatro ventos, corado como um tomate e pronto para receber um enorme e definitivo não".

Só que, mais surpreendente ainda, Sakura aceitou o pedido, não por medo de que ninguém mais fosse convidá-la – ele estava lá, mas não era nem um pouco importante naquele momento -, mas porque percebeu o quanto aquilo significa para o loiro. E para ela.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu sorrindo, tendo certeza que o baile do dia seguinte seria muito bom. Há algumas casas dali, Naruto desligou o vídeo game ainda com o sorriso bobo na cara que parecia tatuado lá desde que teve seu convite aceito e mandou uma mensagem para Sasuke com os seguintes dizeres "eu consegui. Agora é sua vez, Dobe". Mas isso, Sakura não ficou sabendo.

Suspirando, a rosada virou a última página do livro do ano e sorriu ao ver o título "Formatura". Ela estava radiante na foto com o vestido verde água e com Naruto ao seu lado – com a gravata azul e não a laranja horrível que ele queria ter usado – ambos sorrindo alegremente. Ino e Gaara vinham logo na próxima, ambos maravilhosos, mas com olhares vagos quase como se cumprissem um ritual. Shikamaru e Temari também estavam elegantes, embora o vestido aberto na perna dela fosse um pouco ousado demais na opinião de Sakura. Tenten, de amarelo, vinha entre Neji e Lee, os braços dados aos dois, o primeiro com o rosto sério e o outro com sua típica pose de _nice guy _– deve ter sido um choque quando a garota exigiu tirar a foto com ambos e não só com seu par oficial. Havia também o trio de garotos, Kiba, Shino e Chouji, embora o gordinho parecesse estar pouco a vontade perto dos outros dois. Sai estava sozinho, sorrindo como sempre.

No entanto, nenhuma foto era mais interessante do que a última da página. Não foi propriamente um choque quando eles apareceram, mas causou uma certa comoção velada nos já presentes na festa. Sasuke estava incrivelmente elegante com o terno preto e os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o normal. Ao seu lado, com o rosto levemente corado, Hinata prendera os longos cabelos num coque meio solto para dar destaque no vestido negro cintilante que combinava com a maquiagem leve. Sakura ficou enciumada da beleza do casal, mesmo que muitos tenham dito que ela formava um lindo par com Naruto.

Mas, apesar de estonteantes, não era o físico dos dois que fazia daquela foto algo tão marcante. Era a total tranqüilidade que ambos pareciam ter um ao lado do outro. Ela nunca tinha visto Sasuke parecer tão à vontade, com aquele sorriso de lado dele tão natural. Os olhos de Hinata brilhavam com algo que ela nunca tinha visto ali até então; confiança. Naquela noite, Sakura percebeu que tinha perdido o amor de sua infância.

Aquela sensação a desanimou. Ela passou a cerimônia de conclusão de curso inteira em silêncio, esquecendo-se de bater palmas quando os nomes dos amigos mais velhos eram chamados ou de rir das piadas do discurso do diretor da escola, Jiraya. Naruto pareceu preocupado com ela, mas foi só no começo da valsa que conseguiu lhe perguntar o que ela tinha. Enquanto os outros casais se levantavam para dançar, ela tentou segurar as lágrimas que se formavam e fingir que estava tudo bem. O loiro entendeu o que era e lhe segurou a mão. Não pediu para ela parar com aquilo, não fez piadas idiotas, não tentou fazê-la rir e esquecer. Apenas um gesto de apoio e consolo.

Foi aquilo que a fez perceber o quão infantil e injusta estava sendo. Decidida, levantou-se e puxou um Naruto assustado com a mudança repentina de humor para a pista de dança. Chega, ela pensava, se estou aqui, vou curtir tudo isso!

Eles chagaram bem a tempo de ver uma cena épica. Depois de ter aturado semanas de indiferença e desaforos, Ino atingiu seu limite. Ninguém sabe o que Gaara falou, mas em algum momento da primeira dança, a loira lhe virou um tapa bem acertado na cara. Atônito, o ruivo não conseguiu reagir a tempo e teve sua face esquerda transformada em uma extensão do cabelo. Ino esbravejou algo como "Se você não quer, então chega de correr atrás! Cresça e vire homem, porque eu não agüento mais meninos! Sim, sua irmã vai embora, porque ela quer uma vida. Então deixe de ser tão mesquinho e vai arranjar uma para você também!". Ela virou-se e foi em direção dos garotos que estavam sentados próximos a pista de dança, agarrou Chouji e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Foi Kiba quem puxou as palmas e os assobios que se seguiram.

Do outro lado da pista, inspirada pela amiga, Tenten também se rebelou. Neji deve ter comentado algo ofensivo sobre a loira, pois a garota repetiu o gesto de Ino e marcou o rosto do moreno de vermelho. Sem nem pestanejar, ela puxou Lee para pista de dança e comentou algo como "Da próxima vez, tente entender que nem todo mundo quer beijar seus pés, ó gênio. E deixe sua prima namorar em paz também, ela merece por te agüentar todos os dias como um abutre em cima dela".

Pois é, a coisa tava animada e as bebidas nem estavam sendo servidas ainda.

Depois desse episódio que ficou conhecido como "Vitória dos Perdedores", poucos acontecimentos geraram tanta polêmica. As exceções normalmente vinham regadas a álcool como o momento no qual Sai praticamente sentou no colo de Itachi que estava sentado na mesa da família Uchiha fazendo o Fugaku quase ter um ataque de fúria e Mikoto um de risos ou quando Kiba subiu numa das mesas e começou um _strip tease_ ao som de _Who let de dogs out?_ e Shino praticamente o arrastou para fora do salão. Mas fora essas, apenas alguns sumiços foram notados, como os de Shikamaru e Temari ou de Lee e Tenten. Neji e Gaara apareciam bebendo juntos numa das fotos, numa cena deprimente.

Mais para o final da noite, Naruto levou Sakura para o jardim dos fundos do salão e ela percebeu que ele tremia de nervosismo. Sorrindo, guardou a informação para si mesma e percebeu que também estava ansiosa. Eles se dirigiram para perto do laguinho, mas o local já estava ocupado. Naruto riu baixinho, observando seu melhor amigo segurar as mãos trêmulas de Hinata e se aproximar para beijá-la. Ouvindo o comentário do loiro "Parece que já está ocupado", Sakura se sentiu puxada para o lado e perdeu a visão da cena. Quando notou, estava de volta à pista de dança, com um Naruto sorridente se mexendo freneticamente a sua frente numa espécie de dança. Uma gargalhada escapou de seus lábios e ela sentiu o corpo relaxar.

A partir dali, Sakura resolveu curtir o resto da noite. Dançou com o loiro, depois com Ino e Tenten e mais um pouco com Naruto. Chegou em casa tarde e descobriu que a mãe solteira havia se engraçado com o professor Kakashi e, depois da crise de existência, superou aquilo.

Duas semanas depois, ali estava ela: de férias, com roupas novas, pronta para encarar o ano que viria, o último de sua vida escolar. Mas não estava assustada, como achava que estaria. Não, pelo contrário, estava ansiosa. Queria que mais um ano como aquele viesse, cheio de reviravoltas e mudanças dramáticas, mas deliciosas.

Seu celular vibrou e ela olhou a mensagem de Ino. Ela pedia para que ela olhasse na janela. Curiosa, Sakura puxou a cortina e riu ao encontrar seus amigos na rua, chamando por ela. Iam ao cinema e depois jantariam numa churrascaria. Ela pegou o casaco e foi se juntar a eles.

Uma vez entre eles, a rosada percebeu que faltava algo no _Year Book_; o depois da formatura. Não haviam fotos de Ino e Chouji de mãos dadas e do olhar de admiração dele e o de carinho dela. Faltavam fotos de Tenten e Lee rindo de alguma piada idiota de Kiba e do revirar de olhos de Shino ou dos abraços longos e cheios de saudades de Shikamaru e Temari. Não havia nenhum Naruto risonho, que sempre dava um jeito de ficar por perto ou de Neji e Gaara quietos, acompanhando-os pensativos. E, com certeza, nenhuma foto de todo aquele álbum conseguia retratar aquele casal que andava tranqüilo, no final do grupo; os olhares trocados, cheios de palavras e os sorrisos mudos, repletos de significados de Sasuke e Hinata.

* * *

><p>E fim! Espero que tenham gostado e dêem curtir no Facebook (modernização, meus amores, esse negócio de review tá muito demodê.)<p>

Brinks, reviews e comentários são bem-vindos e fazem muito bem à minha alto-estima! E, antes que alguém venha com pedras, sim, é pela visão da Sakura. Não, ela não é uma completa vaca. Todos amadurecemos, então porque ela também não pode?

Beijos,

Ketz


End file.
